Digimon
Summary Digimon, or Digital Monsters in long was at first a virtual pet that was released on June 26, 1997 that expanded into a franchise centered around the creatures living inside them that quickly eclipsed the popularity of the Virtual Pets themselves, began as a series of Virtual Pets, but was later made into anime's and manga's. Akiyoshi Hongo is credited as being the creator of the original concept and its designs for the anime and video games. Digimon is a multiverse, therefore it has different stories with manga's, anime, movies, and games; most of which are canon. Based partially on the sister franchise, Tamagotchi, the idea was to raise a creature called a Digimon that would evolve and change form depending on how it was cared for. Digimon could be pitted against each other in battle - the chief difference between Digimon and Tamagotchi. Digimon was designed to appeal to boys in the same way Tamagotchi were geared towards girls. The term Digimon may refer to the video game franchise, an individual Digimon, or a species of Digimon. According to the video game Brave Tamer, the Digital WorldDigital World's beginnings can be traced to the early twentieth century, with the activation of the Atanasoff–Berry Computer (ABC) - the first computer - which laid the basic foundations of the world. Subsequently, the first patented computer, ENIAC, was activated, and proceeded to build upon those foundations, shaping the Digital World. Over the ensuing years, through the continued growth of the electronic communications network on Earth, the Digital World continued to expand and grow, even after the ABC and ENIAC were shut down. There are multiple alternate reality incarnations of the Digital World, each one running parallel with the various multiple Earths that exist in the multiverse. The different Digimon anime series are set in separate Digital Worlds. The basic mechanics, locations and inhabitants of Digital World appear in each, though the individual natures, origins, and histories of the worlds vary greatly. Similarities between the various Digital Worlds exist, however. They all basically parallel Earth's geographic features. There are continents, islands, deserts, mountains, oceans and almost all other kinds of terrain one finds on the topography of Earth. However, as data is easy to modify, and considering that the Digital World is made up of data, the features of any particular area of Digital World are subject to immediate and drastic alteration at any time. For example, a gigantic mountain can be formed in moments or halves of islands can be scattered across a sea with ease. The malleability of the Digital World makes it a frequent target of attack from within and from humans with malevolent intentions. Although ordinary animals like birds and fish are known to exist in at least some of the Digital Worlds, the dominant lifeforms of all realities are Digimon. Digimon are sentient creatures that, like the Digital World, are made of data. It is possible for Digimon to travel to the "Real World," what Digimon call Earth, though this requires the opening of some sort of dimensional wormhole in Digital World. Most of humanity does not know of Digital World's existence. The few humans that do either programmed some aspect of the original version of that world or were summoned there by a Digimon or another digital being. On rare occasions, however, a wormhole can appear on Earth, allowing people unknowing of Digital World to enter it. Power of the Verse Though the stories take place in a multiverse, the titular creatures of the Digimon series exist in a very large, expansive and powerful verse that consists of countless reality warpers. It has exceptional hax, and power. Characters can range from Wall to Multiversal and beyond, however they lack an omnipotent. Many characters are capable of moving at FTL speeds either due to Word of God or feats themselves. There are extensive Digimon Reference entries that go into the true meat and potatoes of some of more powerful characters. It has been indicated that the universe where Digimon Adventure, 'Digimon Adventure 02'', and 'Digimon Adventure Tri'' take place in have characters far stronger than initially expected, as this thread proves. On that note, there is also a feat thread on Digimon Fuions. Various groups such as the Royal Knights and Olympus XII make up the forces that occupy the Digital World. Humans with special powers such as Masaru Daimon have the ability to punch out some of the strongest Digimon with his Digisoul. The Ten Legendary Warriors have the ability to transform into Digital Spirits to fight against various foes. The series will likely gain a boost in overall power with the currently running "Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters" and the English translation of "Digimon World: Next 0rder" as well as the upcoming "Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory" coming out early 2018. Character Profiles 'Digidestined/Chosen Children' Edit *Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon **WarGreymon *Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon **Metalgarurumon *Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon *Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon **Lillymon **Rosemon *Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon *Joe Kido and Gomamon *Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Patamon **Seraphimon *Kari Kamiya and Gatomon **Angewomon *Paildramon/Imperialdramon **Davis Motomiya and Veemon **Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon ***Minomon *Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon *Cody Hida and Armadillomon *Wallace, Terriermon **Wallace's Chocomon *Meiko Mochizuki and Meicoomon *Ryo Akiyama 'Digimon Tamers' Edit *Takato Matsuki and Guilmon *Henry Wong and Terriermon *Rika Nonaka and Renamon **Renamon *Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon *Jeri Katou and Leomon *Suzie Wong and Lopmon *Kazu Shioda and Guardromon *Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon *Ai, Mako, and Impmon 'Ten Legendary Warriors' Edit *Takuya Kanbara (Fire) **Susanoomon *Kouji Minamoto (Light) *Tomoki Himi (Ice) *Izumi Orimoto (Wind) *Junpei Shibayama (Thunder) *Kouichi Kimura (Darkness) *Grottomon (Earth) *Arbormon (Wood) *Ranamon (Water) *Mercuremon (Steel) 'DATS Operatives' Edit *Masaru Daimon and Agumon **ShineGreymon *Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon **Gaomon *Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon *Keenan Crier and Falcomon **Falcomon 'Fusion Fighters' Edit *Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon **Ballistamon **Dorulumon **Beelzemon *Christopher Aonuma and Greymon **Mailbirdramon *Nene Amano and Sparrowmon **Mervamon *Ewan Amano and Damemon 'Digimon Hunters' Edit *Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon *Ryouma Mogami and Quartzmon **Astamon *Ren Tobari and Dracmon *Airu Suzaki and Opossummon **Cho-Hakkaimon 'Antagonists' Edit *Devimon *Etemon *Myotismon *Diaboromon **Tsumemon **Keramon **Infermon **Armaggedemon *BlackWarGreymon *Lucemon *Millenniummon **Moon=Millenniummon **Zeedmilleniummon *Boltboutamon *Arkadimon 'Dark Masters' Edit *Piedmon *Machinedramon *MetalSeadramon *Puppetmon 'The Royal Knights' Edit *Omegamon *Dynasmon *Gallantmon *Ulforceveedramon *Alphamon *Craniamon *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode *Magnamon *Sleipmon *Lordknightmon/Crusadermon *Leopardmon *Examon *Gankoomon *Jesmon 'Bagra Army' Edit *Bagramon *AxeKnightmon *Tactimon *Lilithmon *Blastmon *Dark Generals **Dorbickmon **NeoMyotismon **Splashmon **Zamielmon **Olegmon **Gravitymon **Apollomon Whispered 'Olympos XII' Edit *Apollomon *Dianamon *Bacchusmon *Ceresmon *Grace Novamon *Junomon *Jupitermon *Marsmon *Minervamon/Mervamon *Merukimon *Neptunemon *Venusmon *Vulcanusmon 'The Digimon Sovereigns' Edit *Azulongmon *Ebonwumon *Baihumon *Zhuqiaomon *Huanglongmon 'The Seven Great Demon Lords' Edit *Lucemon *Leviamon *Daemon *Belphemon Rage Mode *Barbamon *Beelzemon *Lilithmon *Ogudomon 'Three Great Angels' Edit *Seraphimon **Angemon *Ophanimon *Cherubimon 'Arbitrators' Edit *VictoryGreymon *ZeedGarurumon Original Ten Legendary WarriorsEdit *AncientGreymon *AncientGarurumon *AncientBeetlemon *AncientKazemon *AncientMegatheriummon *AncientSphinxmon *AncientVolcanomon *AncientTroiamon *AncientMermaidmon *AncientWisemon 'Various Tamers and Humans' Edit *Sayo *Koh *Chief Glare *Chief Julia *Takumi Aiba/Ami Aiba *Nokia Shiramine *Arata Sanada *Mirei Mikagura *Yuugo Kamishiro *Yuuko Kamishiro *Jimmy KEN "Jimiken" *Rebel Yasu *The Protagonist (Digimon World: DS) *Taiga C'mon, DigimonEdit *Bun *Deathmon 'Commandment Commanders' Edit *Murmukusmon *Chaosdramon *Zanbamon 'Other Digimon' Edit *Dorumon *Ryudamon *Death-X-mon *Leomon (Digimon Adventure) *Armageddemon *Diablomon *Apocalymon *Mephistomon *BlackWarGreymon *Pteramon *DinoRexmon *GranDracmon *Kuwagamon *Meramon/SkullMeramon *Andromon *ExoGrimmon *Goddramon *Holydramon *Rapidmon *Angewomon (Composite) *Chronomon *HiAndromon *Samudramon *BanchoLeomon *Astamon *Kimeramon *Plutomon *Cho-Hakkaimon *Clockmon *Lotosmon *Anubismon *Ebemon *GranKuwagamon *Chaosmon *Dracomon *Zubamon *Honeybeemon *Butterflymon AppmonEdit *Haru Shinkai and Gatchmon *Rei Katsura and Hackmon *Asuka Torajiro and Musimon *Karan Eri and Dokamon *Yujin Ozora and Offmon *Deusmon *Timemon *Leviathan 'Digital Lifeforms' Edit *Neo *Yggdrasil *Homeostasis *God *D-Reaper *ENIAC *Mother Eater Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Video Games